This invention relates to a process, and kit means, for repairing pipes, particularly low-pressure gas lines. "Low-pressure gas" as used herein relates to gas under a pressure of up to 16 ounces per square inch of gas pressure.
There is a substantial amount of gas pipeline which is used in low-pressure service. Much of this, because it is buried in soil or for some other environmental reason, is subjected to corrosive action with the result that it is often necessary to repair such pipelines. Various repair systems for pipelines are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,924,548; 4,465,309; 3,563,276; 4,448,218 and 3,358,898. Some, such as Pat. No. 2,924,546, disclose use of resin systems which are impregnated and cured at the repair site to form a shield for the repair construction. U.S. Pat. No. 4,357,951, discloses such a system in combination with a felt-type sheet backed with a very thin film (1-2 mils) of polyurethane.
Despite the attention given by prior workers to the problem of sealing gas leaks, there has remained a need for a convenient system capable of assuring long-lasting repairs and capable of being used to heal low-pressure gas leaks in conduits of a wide variety of diameters.